


The Plot

by Nifflers_n_nargles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Very Slytherin Plot, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Meddling, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflers_n_nargles/pseuds/Nifflers_n_nargles
Summary: Harry and Draco love each other. This is not news to anyone with a pulse—except Harry and Draco.





	The Plot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fantom_ftnoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantom_ftnoise/gifts), [MistyDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDeath/gifts).



> Fanfic can’t fix our problems but it can help when our hearts hurt. Hopefully this helps a little. Love you both <3
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to Estrella for delivering like I knew she would. A literal lifesaver.

**Harry and Draco love each other.**

This is not news to anyone with a pulse—except Harry and Draco. Their friends see it in the not-so-secret looks they give when the other’s back is turned. They hear it in the tone they use when they’re trying to be casual while talking to the other but failing. They can taste it at their weekly potluck at the Thomas-Finnegan’s where Draco always makes treacle tart that no one but Harry eats, and Harry always brings an obnoxiously expensive bottle of French wine that no one but Draco drinks. They smell it in the fog of cologne Harry walked around in for weeks after Draco complimented a random bloke at the bar and remarked casually, “there's nothing better than a man who smells good.“ Blaise even felt it one time, accidentally, when Harry bent over while wearing a new pair of trousers and Draco grasped his arm in what can only be described as a death grip.

**Harry and Draco love each other.**

This is behaviour that goes on for far, far too long. Their friends are tired of it. The extra agent competitions that no one else ever wants to partake it, the excessive blushes at “accidental” innuendo, the unnecessary rants when the other is not around, the constant over-emphasis that they are “just friends.” They see it in every movement the two make, orbiting each other like celestial bodies whose paths will never cross. They need to do something to change the trajectory and set one of them on an inevitable crash course. All they need is the lightest push out of orbit and gravity will do the rest. These are two objects that will forever be drawn together. They leave the calculations to the Slytherins; why send a rookie to do a master’s work? The plan is perfect. They lay their trap and wait.

**Harry and Draco love each other.**

This is how they finally admit it: Harry’s favorite sweater goes missing. He tears his home apart looking for it. He knows he had it that night he had some friends over and sure, he may have drank a little too much, but he never loses his things—he learned that lesson from a young age. Around this time Draco receives a package with a note attached; the handwriting looks familiar but he can’t quite place it. The sweater inside looks even more familiar. Draco feels like he is losing the plot. “Wear this next pub night, you won’t be disappointed.” Pub night comes and goes, Draco is stuck at work. He looks to his bag, where the sweater is neatly tucked away. Draco is wistful. His friends are disappointed. Harry is unsuspecting. The next week pub night gets cancelled because of a flood in the basement that no one can seem to stem, despite the abundance of magic possessed by the pub owner, wait staff, and patrons. Draco is forlorn. His friends are foiled again. Harry is blissfully ignorant. 

Finally, pub night rolls around again. Draco is the first one there, impatient after weeks of waiting. His friends slowly trickle in. Nothing happens. Draco sulks. Harry finally arrives, held late with a last-minute customer who couldn’t seem to make up his mind. He breezes in, all apologies and excuses, which die on his lips when he sees Draco in his missing sweater. The group holds a collective breath as Harry stands there gaping like a fish out of water. Before anyone can process what is happening, Harry marches over and grabs Draco’s face, pulling him into a searing kiss that has the pub erupting into cheers. Money silently slips between a few hands; Blaise seems rather pleased with himself. Finally, the two break apart, hair rumpled (or even more rumpled in Harry’s case) and lips shining. 

“What the hell, Potter?!” Draco nearly shouts at Harry. “Where in Merlin’s name did you learn to kiss like that?” 

Harry rubs his neck, laughing, as Draco pulls him back in for more. Their friends make hasty departures.

**Harry and Draco love each other.**

This is not news to anyone with a pulse...or eyes...or ears (unfortunately). They can’t keep their hands —or their mouths—off each other. 

“It’s like watching a nature documentary,” Pansy observes drily. 

“More like monkeys humping at the zoo,” Seamus chimes in from the other end of the bar, shouting loud enough for the entire block to hear him. 

“They really should go home if they’re going to carry on like this,” Hermione whispers to Ginny, “I didn’t need to know that Harry was capable of making noises like this.” 

“Do you think this was a mistake?” Ginny wonders aloud, “I miss when they used to just stare pathetically at each other. This is definitely worse.” 

“Absolutely,” Blaise adds, levitating a round of shots to the unwilling audience. “I guess we’re just going to have to come up with a new plan.”

They all cheers to that. Except Harry and Draco—they’re too busy inhaling each other’s faces.


End file.
